Die Weedgeschichte
by Ayara
Summary: Die Gefährten zogen aus den Einen Ring zu vernichten, um die Welt zu retten? Von wegen. Nun kommt endlich die Wahrheit um die Geschichte von Mittelerde und Valinor heraus...
1. Chapter 1

Die ganze Geschichte begann, als Feanor die Silmarillion geschmiedet hatte. Sie sahen aus wie die kostbarsten und funkelnsten Diamanten auf ganz Valinor, doch in Wahrheit schlummerte in ihnen die vereinte Macht des Weeds. Nun hörte der böse Valar Melkor davon und an einem der Festtage, an dem Feanor mal wieder mit seiner Weedmagie angab, schlich er sich zusammen mit Ungolianth , einer monströsen Riesenspinne, an Feanor an, und stahl ihm das Silmarillion. Sie flüchteten nach Mittelerde in Melkors Festung Angband. Doch auf dem Weg stritt sich die extrem süchtige Ungolianth mit Melkor, der später auch Morgoth genannt wurde, und nahm das Weed an sich. Sie rauchte jedoch so viel, dass sie immer mehr anschwoll und schließlich starb. Ein hervorragendes Beispiel von Drogenmissbrauch. Doch wie wir alle wissen, ist Mittelerde mehr oder weniger schlimm Weed süchtig, das heißt, es interessierte keinen. Nun nahm Melkor die Reste des Weeds mit sich. Die Valar waren natürlich wütend, denn so langsam setzten bei ihnen die Entzugserscheinungen ein. Deswegen zogen die Valar in die Schlacht vor Angband. Dabei nahmen sie Melker alias Morgoth gefangen, doch der kaufte sich mithilfe von Weed frei. Doch wie sich herausstellte war es mit Backpulver und Mehl gestreckt. Sie nahmen ihn erneut gefangen und bis zum heutigen Tag sitzt er außerhalb von Raum und Zeit. Jedoch hatte das Böse kein Ende. Er hatte seinem treuem Diener , dem Maiar Sauron, eine Anleitung hinterlassen, wie man den ultimativen Weedring schmieden könnte. Dieser Ring war die Eintrittskarte zu dem größten Weedvorrat, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Man musste jediglich ihn in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges werfen, wo er geschmiedet wurde. Dann würde einem eine Brücke erscheinen und das Tor zum Weedhimmel. Sauron jedoch, schmiedete noch weitere Ringe. Sieben gab er den sieben Zwergen hinter sieben Bergen, drei den süchtigsten Elben in ganz Mittelerde und Valinor, und schließlich neun den Weeds abhängigen Menschen. Die Menschen rauchten zu viel, so dass sie nur noch schütten waren, den Elben wurde die Macht des Weeds aus ihren Ringen in den einen Weedring gezogen. Die Ringe der Zwerge wurden von verschiedenen Drachen verschlungen oder einfach nur verloren. Nun sah Galadriel mithilfe ihres Zauberspiegels, die wahre Macht des Rings und telepathierote schnell mal mit Elrond, dass der den ring zurückholen solle, da sie sehr viel Weeds brauchen würde. Also einte Elrond sofort Elben und Menschen zu der größten und letzten Allianz und marschierte nach Mordor an die Ausläufer des Schicksalsberges. Doch die Macht des Weeds war unbesiegbar. Doch dann geschah es, als Isildurs Erbe seines Vaters Schwert ergriff und den Ring von des Feindes Hand abschlug. Da fiel die Macht des Weed in sich zusammen. Eigentlich hätten jetzt alle genügend Weed haben sollen, dank des geheimen Weedzugangs der nur mit dem Ring zu erreichen war, doch Isildur, dieser Dummkopf, hatte die Gebrauchsanleitung falsch gelesen. Er las:

Ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden

Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden

Im lande Mordor wo die Schatten drohn

Dabei hieß es in Wirklichkeit:

Ein Weed, sie alle zu knechten, sie alle zu finden

Ins Delirium treiben und ewig zu binden

Im Lande Mordor wo der Weeds thront

Nun ja, Isildurs Elbischkenntnisse waren nun mal nicht die allerbesten, doch er wollte niemanden um Hilfe fragen, da er immer der Beste sein wollte. So geschah es, dass der Ring von Isildur wie ein Geheimnis gehütet wurde. Irgendwie kam er durch einen Vorfall, bei dem ein paar Orks beteiligt gewesen waren zu Smeagol. Smeagol lebte dadurch länger, doch in den tausend oder mehr Jahren rauchte er so viel Weed, dass er schrumpfte und immer hässlicher wurde. Eines Tages , als er nicht aufpasste, wurde ihm der Ring von Bilbo Beutlin, einem Hobbit gestohlen. Hobbits sind bekannte Weedanbauer. Ihre bekannteste Sorte ist Alter Tobi, auch bekannt als Langgrundblatt, oder einfach auch nur Pfeifenkraut. Als Bilbo mehr Erkundungen auf dem gebiet des Weeds machen wollte, übergab er Frodo seinem Neffen den Ring und machte sich auf zu den Elben, wo, wie er gehört hatte, große Weedreichtümer waren. Nun geschah es, dass Elrond einen Rat einberief, da er die Suche nach dem Einen Weedring noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Zu dem kamen viele Elben , ein paar Zwerge und Gandalf, der ewig-süchtige Zauberer, außerdem noch Boromir aus Gondor, der auch ein mal Weeds probieren wollte und Legolas, ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald, der die Auswirkungen des Weeds bei Smaug dem Drachen vom Einsamen Berg beobachtet hatte, welcher einen der Zwergenringe verschlungen hatte. Als Überraschungsgast kam Frodo der den Ring mitbrachte. Nun wurde beschlossen, dass neun Gefährten den Ring ins Feuer des Schicksalsberges werfen sollten, damit keine Weedknappheit mehr unter den Völkern Mittelerdes herrschte. Dazu auserkoren wurden die vier Hobbits Merry, Pippin, Sam und Frodo, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und natürlich Gandalf, der sicher gehen wollte, dass genügend Stoff dann wieder da war.

Dies waren die neun Gefährten, denen nun eine abenteuerliche Mission bevorstand.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Weedgeschichte Vol.II

Nun zogen die Gefährten in der Hoffnung auf Weed los. Sie wurden den ganzen Weg über von den crebain verfolgt, Vögel die Saruman, dem weißen Weedzauberer, den Ring holen sollten, denn der hatte seinen Vorrat an Weed schon längst aufgeraucht, und das Zeug aus dem Auenland, des Pfeifenkraut wirkte auch net so geil. Schließlich waren sie in Moria angekommen, wo sie auch sofort von dem Wächter angegriffen worden, ein sehr schleimiges Wesen, da er das mit Backpulver und Mehl gestreckte Weed von Melkor alias Morgoth geraucht hatte. In den Minen selber erwartete sie ein schauderhafte Entdeckung: Offensichtlich waren auch hierhin die Dealer Melkors gekommen und da Zwerge im Vergleich zu Ungeheuern, diesen Stoff net so gut vertrugen, waren sie alle zu Staub zerfallen. Als die Gemeinschaft dann über die Brücke von Khazad-dum rannte, wurden sie von einem Feuerdämon, dem letzten Balrog von Morgoth verfolgt, der Angst hatte, das sie ihm seinen Weedvorrat klauen würden, was in der Tat Gandalfs Plan war, immerhin war er der süchtigste der Gefährten. Soviel zu dem Geschwätz von wegen Pforte von Rohan sei zu gefährlich und den Vorfall auf dem Caradhas hatte er selber inszeniert. So kam es schließlich zum Kampf zwischen ihm und dem Balrog. Vom tiefsten Verlies bis zum höchsten Gipfel duellierten sie sich, bis Gandalf die sterbliche Hülle seines Feindes gegen die Seite des Berges schmetterte. Da fand er den Weedvorrat des Balrogs, setzte sich in eine Ecke und rauchte sich so sehr zu, dass er ohnmächtig wurde und Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte, die ihm sagten : "Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht beendet, finde das Weed, welches Melkor versteckt hat."

Währenddessen glaubte der Rest der Gefährten, dass Gandalf gestorben war. Dies war sehr tragisch für sie, da er sein Langgrundblatt mit in den - wahrscheinlichen- Tod genommen hatte, was besonders die Hobbits in tiefe Trauer stürzte, denn Pfeifenkraut war für sie, wie schon erwähnt so ziemlich das wertvollste, was es gab.

Zu allem Unglück kam noch eine ganze Armee Orkse hinzu, um den Tod ihres Dealers zu rächen. Deshalb mussten sie in den goldenen Weedwald fliehen, wo die totalbekiffte Galadriel mit dem immer zugedröhnten Celeborn herrschte. Galadriel hörte Stimmen in ihrem kopf, die ihr irgendetwas von der kommenden Ära der Orks und dem Ende von Mittelerde erzählten. Auch bedauerte sie den Tod Gandals sehr, da er ihr noch etwas Weed schuldete. Die Gefährten blieben noch über Nacht und fuhren am nächsten Morgen mit Elbenbooten weiter, die mit Lembas, einem geheimen Weed der Elben, vollgestopft waren, weiter. Zu aller Unglück wurden sie von Uruk-hai des Zauberers Saruman verfolgt, der den Weedvorrat für sich alleine wollte und sich zu diesem Zweck mit Sauron, dem Weedsüchtigen, verbündet hatte, um ihn jedoch dann zu täuschen und den Ring für sich alleine zu gewinnen.

Die Gemeinschaft jedoch verteidigte sich, da sie nicht um das Weed herumkommen wollte. Tragischerweise starb dabei Boromir, die Halblinge, Merry und Pippin wurden von den Uruks entführt, da sie mit Frodo verwechselt wurden, welcher der Weedringträger war. Der hatte beschlossen alleine weiter zu gehen, damit sein Pfeifenkrautvorrat nicht noch weiterschrumpfte, da Legolas und Gimli sich immer großzügig daran bedienten. Diese beiden und Aragon machten sich nun an die Verfolgung. Drei Tage und Nächte lang rannten sie ohne Schlaf und Essen. Ganz allein ihre Sucht trieb sie weiter. Am vierten Tag wurden sie in der Riddermark von einer Gruppe Rohrirrim aufgehalten, welche ein Gemetzel mit ein paar Orks in der Nacht gehabt hatten, konnten aber nicht sagen, ob zwei Hobbits dateigewesen waren. Eomer, Anführer der Reiter gab ihnen zwei Pferde, Arod und Hasufel, und zeigte ihnen den Weg bis zu der Stelle wo sie erschlagenen Orks verbrannt hatten. Dann ritten sie weiter nordwärts um weiter nach Weed zu suchen, da ihr König Theoden unter starken Entzugserscheinungen litt und noch nicht einmal seine eigene Sippe erkannte. Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli ritten zu dieser Stelle, in der Luft lag ein schwacher Geruch von Weed, doch es war schon alles weggeraucht und nur noch die Asche war übrig geblieben. Erzürnt darüber trat Aragorn gegen einen herum liegenden Orkhelm und brach sich dabei zwei seiner Zehen. Er brüllte so laut, dass man es bis nach Mordor hörte, wo alle erst einmal deswegen in Aufruhr gerieten und die Nazguls erst einmal die Gegend nach einer Armee absuchten, die sie hinter diesem Gebrüll vermuteten. In Rohan , was ja viel näher an der Lärmquelle gelegen war, bekamen einige Leute sogar einen Hörsturz.

Streicher alias Aragorn kniete nun am Boden, als er einige Spuren entdeckte. Da er vor wenigen Jahren einen Crashkurs Wie-lerne-ich-Spuren-lesen gemacht hatte, sollte dies eigentlich auch kein Problem für ihn sein. Was es aber war, also erfand er was von wegen ...sie sind gekrochen... ihre Hände waren gefesselt... die Fesseln wurden durchtrennt ...und solchen Stuss.

Doch was war in dieser nacht wirklich geschehen?

Die Uruks waren tagelang gelaufen und hatten dann in der Nacht eine Pause eingelegt, die sie damit verbrachten sich gegenseitig die köpfe abzuschlagen, da nicht genügend Weed für alle vorhanden war. Sobald es möglich war, begannen Merry und Pippin davon zu kriechen und in den Fangornwald zu rennen. Dort zündeten sie sich erst einmal eine Pfeife an. Angelockt wurde davon ein mickriger, sehr hässlicher Ork, der sie dann verfolgte und Drohungen ausstieß, in denen es darum ging, wie er sie töten und ihnen die Eingeweide herausreißen würde. Gerettet wurden sie von einem Ent namens Baumbart, der sie wegtrug und ihnen vorsang´ über die Entfrauen welche sie verloren hatten. Doch dies war eine lüge. In Wirklichkeit hatten sie sie weggeraucht, aber blieben stetes bei der verloren Geschichte. Durch Zufall bekamen die Hobbits Entwasser zu trinken , welches sie wachsen ließ.

Die drei Jäger waren inzwischen auch im Fangorn. Legolas war so zugedröhnt, dass er mit den Bäumen redete und von ihrer Stärke und Wut zu faseln begann, was Gimli so annervte, dass er seine Axt zum Schlag erhob, aber im letzten Moment von Aragorn davon abgehalten wurde.

Anscheinend hatte Gandalf inzwischen das ganze Weed des Balrogs aufgeraucht und war, wie könnte es auch anders sein, im Fangorn. Anscheinend war das jetzt das neue Touristenzentrum. Dort traf er auf Merry und Pippin, die er zu Baumbart schickte, der den Babysitter spielen sollte und mit Legolas , Aragorn und Gimli ritt er nach Edoras, nachdem er sie irgendwo aufgegabelt hatte.

In Edoras befreite Gandalf erst einmal Theoden von seinen Halluzinationen, die er dank seinem Berater Grima Schlangenzunge hatte, da dieser ihm das falsche Weed mit Backpulver gestreckt gegeben hatte. Grima wurde verbannt, welcher darauf dann zu Saruman ging um sich auszuheulen und sich etwas Weed zu schnorren.

In einem ganz anderem Teil von Mittelweederde war Frodo mit seinem Weedanbauer Sam unterwegs, inzwischen war auch Gollum auf sie gestoßen, der sie durch das Felslabyrinth der Emyn Muil führte. Leider war von den dreien der Weedvorrat schon aufgebraucht, deswegen bekam Frodo immer wieder so einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck und laberte was von Nazguls und "sie kommen", oder Erbekahm Depressionen und stürzte sich in den Totensümpfen ins Wasser, zum einen weil er Selbstmordgedanken hatte, zum anderen weil er angeblich im Wasser Weed gesehen hatte. Doch er wurde wieder von Gollum herausgezogen, da dieser angst um den einen Weedring hatte. Er wurde kurzerhand von Sam zum schwarzem Tor von Mordor geschleppt, um seine Aufgabe zu beenden, doch dann sah er die vielen Orks und befürchtete, dass es dort drinnen nicht genug Weed für ihn geben würde. Als Sam dann auch noch anfing, einen Vortrag über Pflicht zu halten, fühlte Frodo sich so angenervt, dass er Sam den Schotterberg herunterstieß, aber am Ende sah er Weed und sprang hinterher,gefolgt von Gollum, der Sam von hinten an den Haaren griff, und ihn nach hinten zerrte. Dieser verschwand fluchend in eine Ecke und war erst einmal beleidigt. Gollum, dem dieser ganze Zickenterror auf die Nerven ging, berichtete ihnen von einem geheimen Pfad namens Cirith Ungol. Dort wollte er sie endlich loswerden.

Zur selben Zeit im Orthanc: Saruman und Grima bereiteten sich auf einen Angriff vor, den sie gegen Rohan machen wollten. Das Ziel war wie immer WEED! Doch auf irgendeinem Weg hatten die Rohans davon erfahren und machten sich auf den Weg nach Helm´s Klamm, auf diesem sie von Wargen angegriffen wurden, die den Ring haben wollten und noch immer nicht gerafft hatten, dass dieser inzwischen ganz woanders war. Einer stürzte sich mit Aragorn über die Klippe, Aragorn geriet in einen Strudel, konnte sich aber wundersamer Weise doch retten, da er sich vorstellte, wie er im Weedhimmel sitzen würde und die ganze Zeit nur rauchen könnte.

Zu Helm´s Klamm kamen auch noch ein paar Elbenkrieger, die für das Weed kämpften.

Dann begann der Kampf, am Anfang waren die Menschen im Vorteil, doch als die Mauer mit der Kraft des bösen Weeds gesprengt wurde schienen sie verloren, wurden aber von Gandalf und Eomer gerettet, die aber später eine große Portion Weed verlangten...

Und so ging die erste Schlacht zu ende , auf die noch weitere folgen würden...


End file.
